Difergent Fanfiction
by I.Am.Divergent10
Summary: This is just a fluffy fanfic of what I think would happen if there is no war. I know it's overused but I just love to read these types of fanfics.
1. Chapter 1 - The Initiates

**The Initiates**

* * *

"Tris. Tris wake up." I hear. I slowly peel my eyes open and see Tobias staring down at me.

"Hey handsome." I tell him sluggishly.

"Hey beautiful." He replies as he leans down to kiss me. I roll out of bed and walk over to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I'm done, I quickly throw on a tight black tank-top, black leggings, and combat boots. I throw on some eyeliner and mascara and eyeliner and throw my long hair into a ponytail.

"Hurry up Tris! We're gonna be late!" I hear Tobias yell from the kitchen. I roll my eyes and walk to the kitchen.

"We still have thirty minutes." I tell Tobias.

"I know." he says with a grin, "I just wanted to annoy you." I glare at him and playfully punch him in the arm.

"What do you suppose we do until we have to go?" I ask. He pulls me into an embrace and puts his lips on mine, sending warmth throughout my body.

~oOo~

I walk hand in hand with Tobias down the dark and empty hallways.

"You excited?" Tobias asks with a small grin on his face. I look at him like he's insane.

"What do you think?" I ask loudly. He shrugs, his smile growing even bigger. "Hell yes I'm excited!" I exclaim. "I get to boss people around!" Tobias laughs and reaches over for my hand.

"Should we tell them that we're together?" he asks me still grinning. I think about it for a second.

"Not right away." I say fiddling with the engagement ring on my finger. "They'll probably figure it out eventually though." A wave of excitement hits me and I squeal, earning a strange look from Tobias.

"You okay there Six?" He asks me, obviously biting back a grin.

"Yes I am Four." I say pulling him into a kiss.

~oOo~

Tobias and I wait at the net for the first jumper. Out of nowhere, a bright red blur came flying down, landing on the net. I reach out my hand and help her out. Or at least I think that the jumper was a girl. She or he grabs my hand and jumps off the net. I study the girl head to toe. She has long, straight, red hair that goes all the way down to her low back. Freckles spot her small nose and she has big, blue green eyes framed with long, black eyelashes.

"Whats your name?" I ask her, attempting to sound tough.

"Hunter." She responds almost immediately. I turn around to look at Tobias, wondering why he hasn't called out her name yet. We lock eyes and he nods his head as if giving me permission.

"First jumper, Hunter!" I shout. Her name is immediately followed by cheers and I can feel her pride radiating off of her. I turn around in time to see the initiates hitting the net one by one. By the time they have all jumped, I had counted two Amity, two Erudite, three Candor, and surprisingly one Abnegation.

Hunter: a red-haired, blue/green-eyed, tall girl from Amity.

Sydney: A blonde-haired, deep blue-eyed, average height, and very skinny girl also from Amity. Most likely Hunter's friend.

Jayden: A brown-haired, gray-eyed, very tall and muscular boy from Erudite.

Connor: An average height, skinny boy with Jet black hair and sparkling green eyes. Obviously from Candor.

Nathan: A short, muscular boy from Erudite with curly blonde hair and crooked teeth.

Raven: A short girl with short, bleach blonde hair and almost black eyes from Candor.

Mike: A tall boy with brown hair and light blue eyes. Most likely from Candor.

Ivy: A tall girl with long black hair and bright green eyes. She was obviously from Abnegation.

Right away I could tell who was going to have a hard time in initiation.

* * *

**Thanks to who ever took the time to read this! Sorry it isn't very long, I rather have a bunch of short chapters than a few long ones. I'm probably going to regret this but the next chapter will be up when I get at least THREE reviews.**

**~S **


	2. IMPORTANT IMPORTANT

Hey guys! It's been a while, sorry...

It would mean a lot to me if y'all would take your time to check out my new stories on my new account DarknessIsMySunshine... My writing has improved A LOT, and I think that you guys would really enjoy it...

LOVE Y'ALL AND HAVE AN AMAZING CHRISTMAS IF THAT'S WHAT YOU CELEBRATE!


End file.
